One More Time
by LetsGetGlamm
Summary: Just well over a year ago Dean and AJ are at it again. Wrestlemania weekend. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to What's Done in the Dark. This time I'm trying to make it more sexier. Enjoy! **

Another year. Another Wrestlemania as Dean got off the airplane and got his luggage as he took pictures with fans where he spots AJ Lee. The girl he thought he knew over one year ago after one crazy night, AJ is also signing autographs and took pictures wearing her glasses taking a glance at Dean either it was that time of year again but AJ could feel it.

_WWE Hall of Fame..._

After the WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony AJ walked up to Dean as he was talking to Roman Reigns.

"Hey Dean" said AJ

The sound of AJ's voice startled Dean but what startled him more was AJ's hand touching Dean's ass. Trying to get AJ's hand off his backside, Dean plays it cool as Roman walks off with his daughter.

"Did you have to do it in front of Roman?"

"Just teasing you of what to come"

Giving her a weird look ever since that one special night Dean and AJ haven't seen much of each other due to injuries and personal conflict.

"Right here?"

"Not here, later"

Walking off leaving Dean puzzled not sure if he should take AJ's offer not even having a chance to say more.


	2. Chapter 2

At around midnight Dean was waiting at the parking lot unsure if this was a good idea as AJ walked up to him.

"I got your text" AJ said going up to him.

Dean texted AJ reliving their last hookup he picked up the phone but this time he'd picked the place and he knew the right place for them. Going into downtown AJ is curious believing that Dean was going to take her out to a restaurant or something but when Dean parks in front of a building.

"I had no problems with you choosing the location but what's this? "

"Oh you'll see" Dean said with a smark

Walking up to the building going up the stairs where a gate with a buzzer as Dean and AJ get inside to find out that it was a sex club.

"A sex club. I'm impressed. " said AJ

"You feel comfortable. Wanna go somewhere private?" asked Dean

Getting a private room Dean takes off his jacket laying it on the chair as AJ starts to get comfortable.

_Bed stay in bed. The feeling of your skin locked in my head._

Dean pulls his shirt off as well as pants as AJ puts her jacket on the floor as she by the time AJ gets down to her bra and panties.

"Hey Dean would you mind helping me here." said AJ

Unhooking her bra allows AJ to cup both breast with her hands.

Coming closer together laying down on the bed Dean lays on top of AJ while taking off her panties. Dean missed this as he started kissing her while his lips go down from her navel to between her legs.

(Now if we're talking 've got a perfect one so put it on me so it won't take you long if you love me right. We fuck for life, on and on and on.)

Taking a feel of her breast nicely pinching her nipples making AJ quiver a bit as Dean came facing her where he has a blindfold covering her eyes.

"Why the blindfold?" said Dean

Not being able to see Dean kiss her neck or his mouth on his mouth on her nipple taking her breath up again this time as Dean and AJ kiss letting their tongues wrestle together as they proceed to have sex. Pulling her up taking off her blindfold AJ gets a feel of Dean licking the side of her face all nice and smooth while he holds her face. To the sound of Dean grunting had AJ talk dirty.

"Spank me Dean"

From behind Dean spanks AJ's firm behind, doing it a couple of times afterwards his tongue goes from her lower back to her neck.

(Bodies, oh baby make 'em bodies we just use them for fun. Bodies let's use 'em up till every little piece is gone. Let's go! On and on and on. Let's go! On and on and on.

With Dean's wet tongue touching her hot skin by the time he goes to her neck, AJ starts riding him.


	3. Chapter 3

Heading back to the hotel by looking at the clock it was 2am only having little time for sleep but the night AJ had, she'll have a hard time sleeping. But Dean slept okay as he walked her to her hotel room kissing her goodnight.

The next day was the big day as Dean bumped into Renee Young who was feeling envy from AJ after hearing they dated a year ago. To make matters worse Dean was wearing sunglasses and was shirtless.

"Hey Renee how ya doing?"

"Good"

Ignoring the fact that Renee was covering up her shyness around him Dean puts his arm around her only making her scarce.

"You wanna know what I did last night?"

Whispering all the events him and AJ did last night making Renee drop her papers.

"So are you dating her again?"

"Oh, her no just wanted to hangout and besides I believe that someone wants me. Excuse me for a sec."

Waves to AJ who was walking with Paige. Renee didn't know what Dean meant until he asked her what she was doing tonight after Wrestlemania.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I would like to make your dream worth while."


End file.
